vocalsoulfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kyuteryu Armilas
Kyuteryu est un des personnages principaux (saison 1 et saison 2 ), appartenant aussi au groupe de musique VOCALSOUL. (O4) Caractère Kyuteryu est quelqu'un de très souriant mais aussi très moqueur. Il ne rabaisse jamais les personnes mais se contente de rigoler. Il est un peu vantard, peu timide. Très ouvert et social, il peut aussi devenir très impulsif. Il peut se montrer courageux mais aussi apeuré. Sa faiblesse sera toujours les mépris des personnes qu'il aime. Physique Kyuteryu a les cheveux rouges comme ses yeux. Avec beaucoup de volume, il cache son front par des mèches diagonales, et partant de tous les côtés. Il porte toujours le collier argenté que Lucas lui a offert pour son anniversaire, et garde aussi mais le cache toujours sous ses manches pour éviter le regard de Lucas le bracelet qu'il avait fabriqué pour eux deux où est gravé: "Kyu & Lulu 02/09". Il aime beaucoup porter des chemises à carreaux, il porte aussi l'alliance que lui a offert Miku , sa fiancée. Capacités 'En chant: '''Kyuteryu possède une voix "shota". Il peut chanter d'une voix très sérieuse, avec force, mais aussi d'une voix mi-aigüe, gai et enfantin. Il a le don de savoir adapter le style de chant et sa manière de chanter avec la chanson (Sticky Bug (ex: chanson et voix joviale) ; Irony ; Love Lost Elegy ; Welcome To The Masquerade ) Cela fait bien ressentir les émotions (le plus souvent tristesse, désespoir, détermination, enthousiasme) , ce qui est parfait pour un Song Project avec beaucoup de retournements. Relations (Histoire) Miku : Il est fiancé à celle-ci, la demandant en mariage pendant son concert; après une querelle amoureuse. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à l'obtenir, elle sortait anciennement avec Len. Il en a souffert pendant plusieurs années, mais n'a jamais abandonné, et enfin sa patience a porté ses fruits: Les voilàs fiancés et très unis. Kyuteryu lui a dédié plusieurs chansons pour prouver son amour et pour le rendre éternel. Un moment au HG a permis aux fans d'encore plus aimer ce couple dès la mort de Kyuteryu, ou aussi dans la classe verte ou ils pleurent mutuellement leur "mort". Ils ont aussi une relation humouristique par rapport au côté moqueur de Kyuteryu; les lancers d'ananas de Miku toujours aussi nombreux, la cuisine non potable de Miku rajoutent toujours plus d'humour à ce couple. Len et Rin Kagamine : Kyuteryu les apprécie beaucoup désormais. Même s'ils ont tué ses parents, ils ont réussi à se faire accepter et pardonner. Ils sont devenus très amis Sanity : C'est sa soeur et il y tient beaucoup. Elle est son unique famille, la seule qui lui reste. Il est très curieux après d'elle, et sont entre eux très proches, se partageant toujours tout. Pour Kyuteryu, elle a plus de valeur que lui-même. Touyu : C'est son meilleur ami d'enfance. Ils sont très proches, et Kyu cherche beaucoup à le protéger de notamment Lucas et Ryoga. Se connaissant petits, ils étaient très amis mais se sont séparés assez tôt après la mort de leurs parents. Chacun est parti de son côté, mais à l'université ils ont pu se reconnaître et se remémorer leur amitié. Misuki : Elle est amoureuse de Kyuteryu, il la considère comme une amie proche mais ignore complètement le côté caché de cette fille en réalité très cruelle. Elle cherche à séparer Miku et Kyuteryu, ce qui a engandré des gros problèmes au couple, mais qui, uni très fort, a finalement réussi à se réconcilier. Il reste des fois avec elle car elle reste son amie d'enfance. Lucas : Kyuteryu l'a très vite considéré comme un de ses amis. Il aime beaucoup ses méprises car il en rigole toujours, même si il se trouve parfois vexé, Kyuteryu arrive toujours à le supporter et se remet vite de bonne humeur avec lui. Mais se socialisant trop vite, il a très vite succombé au côté sombre de Lucas. Kyuteryu pensait se reconnaître auparavant dans sa logique perdue, mais ne regrette toujours pas leur amitié, et pour soutenir les liens, il a décidé pour la première fois d'écrire des chansons pour ensuite le les lui chanter. Des allégories sont apparues comme le donut (leur amitié), le chocolat (le détesté de Lucas) ou le lait (le sang). Mais cet espoir est vite devenu un cauchemar pour lui. Malgré leurs multiples réconciliations, elles se sont toutes avérées inutiles. Les chansons de désespoir, de détermination se retrouvent désormais très nombreuses, mais rien ne semble toucher Lucas. Ils n'arrivent pas à se comprendre l'un l'autre, même si malgré ce peu de ressemblance Kyuteryu souhaite changer Lucas et rendre ce "monde" réalité, Lucas a peut être pensé la même chose mais que pour un court instant. En effet, tout s'est dégradé entre eux. Rien ne semblera les réunir, et de plus en plus ils s'éloignetn l'un de l'autre. Kyuteryu reste avec Lucas taquineur et indiscret pour ne pas montrer sa plus forte faiblesse que, au fond de lui-même, il en est profondément blessé. ''(voir aussi, Kyuteryu - Lucas ) Il est aussi très ami avec Edge , Mikuo les autres VOCALSOULS et assez ami avec la famille de Lucas . Citations "Evil is evil, don't try to smile" ''dédiée à Lucas Vayce ''"You are my shooting star, I dream of you but I never could reach you" ''dédiée à Lucas Vayce ''"I need this dangerous frienship" ''dédiée à Lucas Vayce ''"Let my heart melt, so that you cannot break it anymore" '' dédiée à Lucas Vayce ''"You'll live, 'cause you are with me" dédiée à Miku Hatsune "If I die for you, I'll can love you in peace" ''dédiée à Miku Hatsune ''"When will I see a beautiful blue star in the sky? Never, 'cause you'll never die" ''dédiée à Miku Hatsune Chansons '''Voir dans VOCALSOUL2: Dangerous Friendship Project section Chansons pour celles dédiées à Lucas Vayce ' ''-Imagination Forest ''dédiée à Miku Hatsune ''-Sea Of Oxygen ''dédiée à Miku Hatsune ''-Romantic Hero ''dédiée à Gumi Megpoid et Touyu Utaite -''Thunder Smolder Water '' dédié à Miku Hatsune